Many mobile computing devices can display search results in response to a search query. A mobile computing device can display a graphical user interface that allows a user of the mobile computing device to enter a search query. Upon receiving the search query from the user, the mobile computing device can transmit the search query to a search server. The search server can generate search results based on the search query. Upon generating the search results, the search server can send the search results to the mobile computing device. The mobile computing device receives the search results, and can display the search results on a display of the mobile computing device. Some search results may not be relevant, and/or suitable for a current user of the mobile computing device based on the age of the current user. Therefore, there is a need to provide search results that are relevant, and/or suitable based on the age of the current user.